syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Freeman
Gabe Logan: "Teresa, I'm at the security elevator." Teresa Lipan: "Freeman's office is on the next floor. You're entering a section of the KemSynth facility marked 'secure'." Gabe Logan: "I'm ready. Still no word from Lian?" Teresa Lipan: "Nothing." Gabe Logan: "Damn it." Finding Freeman is the third story mission of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. It involves Gabe traversing the KemSynth employee lounge, where Red Section soldiers are relaxing, to locate a security elevator that can access a different area of the facility. Walkthrough This level is thankfully very short and can completely be finished with stealth. Sneak to the first guard and hit the switch behind him despite his warning not to do so; this will fry him. (LMFAO) Get his pistol if you so wish, then backtrack to the junction and use the RTL to cross the burning path. Watch out for the top flames! Drop to the ground on the opposite section and use your taser to open the vent. Crawl inside and zoom in on the switch with your sniper rifle. Fire once to shut off the burning pipe and use your NV goggles to traverse this area. Drop into the next room and use the wall vent. Crawling any further will close a hatch in front and block your path. Look to the left where you see two fans - one spins and the other is stationary. Go to the latter and zoom in with a sniper scope. Fire on the wall switch hidden by the fan and the hatch will open again. In front of you is a soldier raging on the vending machine. Wait inside the vent until he leaves it. He will head to the pinball machine. When he does, get behind him and hit the R button: this will shove his head into the screen.(LMFAO again) Two more enemies are close to the TV - hit the switch to get them to fix the device, then use your knife on them. (LMFAO more) The last enemy emerges from the elevator, and will have a short drink from the water fountain before patrolling. If you're fast, you can smash his head into the fountain as well. (LMFAO extra) Get the elevator key from him and whatever you need from the lockers, then enter the lift. This will complete the level. Hidden Evidence 1: When you emerge from a vent into a room with a valve releasing flames, will be the first file. 2: In the main lobby, with three soldiers, is another file on the sofa. 3: In the room with a valve releasing flames is a scrap of paper with a code on it (remember it). When you get to the locker room, enter this combination into the secure locker to get the third document. Trivia * This mission, along with Goodnight Sweetheart, Fist Full of Rubles and Birds of a Feather, are the only Dark Mirror missions that can totally be completed with stealth. * Almost all the enemies can be killed with the environment. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions